This invention relates to an implement snubbing device positionable between an implement and a boom. It relates more particularly to such a device used with log grapples to prevent the grapple tongs when unloaded from swinging into the boom or the tractor.
In the prior art there are various devices for snubbing the movement of an implement relative to the supporting boom. These are designed to prevent the grapple head from swinging into the boom or tractor and thereby damaging the pins, cylinders, etc. One type of snubber currently being used is a friction-type clutch snubber. This device has numerous disadvantages. For example in the friction-type clutch snubber if oil or water comes into contact with the clutch plates then the snubber no longer performs properly. Also, this type of snubber must be adjusted daily. A second method of preventing the empty grapple from swinging into the boom or the grappler is to stop the tractor when empty, and winch the bucket up against the boom. This procedure slows the operating cycle down as the operator must stop the machine, and it also requires that a suitable winch be provided.